


Trevor Collins

by George_Benji



Category: John Wick (Movies), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, Gen, John Wick AU, No Smut, Pre-Fake AH Crew, fredo backstory, slowburn, treyco backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Trevor Collins got out. He left his old life and made one for himself.In the same city, but a few nights ago, a professional gambler sits with some old friends in a penthouse.





	1. Prologue

Trevor Collins got out. He left his old life and made one for himself.

 

He met… the perfect woman. She was sweet and funny and smart and supported Trevor and never once did she demand that Trevor tell her what he used to do, why he was so jumpy, why he always had friends wherever they went, or why he sometimes woke up covered in sweat and yelling.

 

He wanted to marry her and that meant leaving the hitman scene, so he left. He never looked back, and his legacy as the best hitman to ever walk the earth was cut short. Trevor became a trophy husband and while he still woke up shaking and crying some nights, it wasn’t every night anymore.

 

And then, the night of their fifth anniversary, they’re eating out on a pier and Barbara collapses. Trevor assumes it’s a sniper he can’t see and he’s rushing Barbara to a hospital. They find out she has a heart defect and maybe two months to live at the very most.

 

Three months later Barbara passes away and Trevor is left in their beautiful house, trying to figure out what he’s going to do with his life.

 

A stuffed turtle is delivered to his doorstep with a note from his late-wife and while nothing changes for the first night, the next three he’s just a little less lonely.

 

So Trevor goes to a gas station to fill up his pretty car, his turtle in the passenger and some punk sticks his head through the window to ask how much Trevor’s pretty car costs and Trevor lets him know it’s not for sale before driving back to his house.

 

Trevor sleeps in his bed almost peacefully that night for the first time in what seems like four months now and is woken up to the sound of glass smashing. He stumbles up, his body moving faster than his sleepy brain, he yawns a bit and isn’t yet awake enough for his heart to start racing.

 

The house is dark, a chill blows through Trevor’s bedroom and it almost seems as if the world is waiting for something to happen.

 

Taking a step out of his bedroom door, he sees a figure and takes a swing before he’s hit with something hard and metal and he’s falling to the ground. Trevor is hit a few more times and the pain wakes him up for the first time in forever before blurring his vision with blood and rage.

 

He’s able to open his eyes long enough to see the men grab his turtle and rip it open, fluff spraying everywhere.

 

As Trevor’s groaning on the ground, the three men rush to grab his keys and make their way to his garage before speeding off. 

 

Trevor’s left on the ground, writhing in pain, his thoughts racing faster than his heart.

 

And then his whole body numbs and he’s standing up, he slowly cleans up the stuffed turtle, and then the broken glass, and then goes to see his car is gone.

 

So he’s heading to the shed in the backyard to grab a sledgehammer. Then he’s walking ever so slowly down the stairs to his basement, and then he’s pounding the ground in the center, digging up a foot of concrete.

 

Still numb, it’s impossible to feel the exhaustion weighing on his body and he lugs out a wooden case, and opens it to find a black suit, guns, and golden coins.

 

He loads up and then picks up his phone to make some phone calls.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Rimmy, funny story dude, but my car is missing and I was wondering if you’d seen it or heard anything about it.” Trevor has a slight tilt to his voice, but otherwise it’s stoic. He knows the feeling he has right then so intimately, it’s almost second nature. Focus.

 

“Trevor, buddy… Uh, yeah… the Corpirates kid brought by your car. I- I turned him away though.” Trevor and Rimmy hadn’t spoken in years, not since Trevor left the scene, but it’s clear that Trevor’s back for now at least. “Hey, if you need anything, I’m here for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Trevor hangs up, and takes a moment to collect himself. He hears a knock at his door and he goes to check it out.

 

Blue and red flashing lights illuminate his dark house as he opens the door to greet the officer.

 

“Hey Rodger Davis.”

 

“Hey Trevor… I got a noise complaint from a neighbor, everything good here?” Detective Rodger Davis is about as tall as Trevor, if not barely shorter, has a long black ponytail and handsome face with blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got it under control.” Trevor is aware that his face is covered with his blood and a few still-forming bruises.

 

“Okay. Have a good night.” Rodger Davis turns to head back to his car before turning back, “Hey, you back on the job?”

 

Trevor doesn’t answer, and shuts the door.

 

Maybe he is, but he hopes somewhere, deep down, that he isn’t.

 

He turns back towards his basement to go make his next call.

 

Somewhere else in Los Santos is a tyrannical kingpin who runs a business of hitmen through the Russian mafia and his son who had fucked up oh so dearly.

 

“You have fucked up, and you don’t even know the gravity of what you’ve done,” the Corpirate whispered in his son’s ear.

 

“Dad, I’m not scared of some nobody.” His son laughed and before he could laugh twice his father had punched him in the stomach. “Augh! What the  _ fuck _ ?!”

 

The Corpirate shook his head. “Iosef, only two men have  _ ever _ left this company.”

 

“Yeah, so what? The guy someone’s long lost cousin third removed?” Another punch. Iosef was retching onto the ground.

 

“Ray Narvaez Jr. He left to pursue happiness, and find something he cared about. He wasn’t ever very high up and didn’t know much of what was going on so he left without much of a fight- then he joined the Fakes.”

 

“Dad I still don’t see how-”

 

“SHUT THE  **FUCK UP** !” The Corpirate held the bridge of his nose. “This left us with a sore spot, the Fakes were now a top competitor and then, five years ago now, Trevor Collins tells me he wants out. He’s fallen in love a women and he wants to live with her. While Ray had been lower and just a sniper for hire… Trevor was…” He takes a breath and stares his son down before going to sit at a chair. “He’s called the Baba Yaga.”

 

“The Boogeyman?”

 

The Corpirate shoots a glare at Iosef. “Trevor is who you send in to kill the fucking boogeyman! He’s meticulous at planning and one hell of a fighter. He has focus, more than I’ve ever seen anyone else ever have. I once saw him kill two guys at a bar with nothing other than a handful of smarties.” He takes another deep breath. “When he told me he wanted out, I gave him an impossible task… The body count he left with that night is what paved the foundation for your entire life and this whole goddamn company.”

 

“So… Dad, what does this mean?” Iosef was trembling in his shoes.

 

“It means that the most ruthless man I’ve ever known, his wife dies less than four days ago and you steal his car and rip apart his fucking stuffed turtle. You have no fucking clue what you’re in for.”

 

And then the Corpirate’s phone rings.

 

“... Hello?” the Corpirate knows who it is, no one else is supposed to be calling at this time and he knows that he should be waiting for something. “Hello is anyone there?” The line is ended and the Corpirate blanches.

 

“Dad? Dad, was it him?” He nods. “What did he say?!”

 

“Enough.”

 

Back in Trevor Collin’s house, he packs his guns and gold coins into a case and he starts to make his way to somewhere he used to sleep more nights than not.

 

The Continental. Owned and run by the men who control the hitman scene. Trevor enters and he knows that everyone’s whispering about him. The man at the front desk is surprised to see Trevor, but smiles sweetly nonetheless.

 

“Trevor Collins… working again?”

 

“I guess so.” Trevor slides a gold coin across the desk to the man. “Two nights.”

 

“But of course. Right this way.” The man gives Trevor his keycard and leads Trevor through the quiet, eerily nostalgic hallway. Every other door or so someone pops their head out from their door to watch Trevor pass through. Trevor doesn’t necessarily recognise all of the faces, but new faces was always the goal with this sort of career.

 

“Enjoy your stay,” the man smiles at Trevor as he opens a door for him.

 

“Thank you.” Trevor enters and tosses his bag to the ground in front of his bed.

 

To think he’d actually been out… 

 

Trevor lays on his mattress, arm over his eyes as he sighs and reminisces about what could have been. His shoulders are sore and stiff, he starts to lean up to stretch them out when a shot breaks the window across from his bed and hit his pillow, less than an inch from his head.

 

His heart pounds, and he whips his head to the side as he jumps off the bed, only to find a woman he’d seen in the hallway, holding a knife and approaching him slowly. She notices him notice her and suddenly the soft hazy feeling of the room is split and she lunges through the air to stab him. He bats her hand to the side so she misses and he grabs her hand holding the knife.

 

“Who- AUGH!” She punches him in the jaw and he has to catch her other hand. “What are you doing?!”

 

She looks up at him and spits her long brown hair out of her face.

 

“Perkins?” A woman who Trevor had worked with previously, known for her love of money and desire to lead the town some day.

 

“Corpirate offered me three mil to gank you tonight.” She moves to headbut Trevor, but he has her arms locked across each other.

 

Trevor huffs and is about to move to toss her down when she sweeps his legs and gets on top of him, knife too close to his neck for comfort. He makes a move and punches her throat before tossing her off of himself and grabbing the knife. He pounds her head with the hilt of the knife and she falls over unconscious. Trevor sets to securing her arms with duct tape and then he’s dragging her out of his room and to the next room over.

 

Trevor rapps on the door and when the man answers, he’s happy to find it’s none other than Matt Bragg.

 

“Trevor!” his face is lit up and he almost moves in for a hug before he sees Trevor’s bloody and in an undershirt and boxers, with an unconscious woman draped over his shoulder. “Trevor…”

 

“I’m not working, she started it. Think you can watch her for me for a bit?”

 

Matt Bragg makes a grunting sort of noise. “It’s good seeing you but-”

 

“For a coin?” Trevor flips a coin out of his pocket and holds it between two of his fingers.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Matt Bragg takes the coin and opens the door for Trevor. He thanks him and drops the woman onto a chair before walking to exit the room. “Hey, it really is good to see you though. We should catch some drinks sometime or something.”

 

“Psht, with you, you lightweight?”

 

“Hey, I’ve gotten better at holding my alcohol!”

 

Trevor smiles for what feels the first time in a while. His heart aches, but it is nice to see Matt Bragg again. “Well I’ll believe it when it when I see it.” Trevor exits the room and makes his way back to his own room.

 

Trevor gets changed and then he makes a call.

 

“Trevor…” the Corpirate’s gruff voice comes out of the phone.

 

“Just let me have Iosef, and we’ll drop this.”

 

There’s a grunt and then the sound of someone exhaling smoke or something, “I can’t let you do that.” He waits for a response and when he doesn't get one he keeps going. “You had your wife, and I have my son. Clearly one of us got the better deal here… but nonetheless I can’t just let my son die. He is, unfortunately, family.”

 

“Then I guess you’ll die with him.”

 

Trevor hangs up and loads a pistol before feeling his body start to numb as his brain focuses on getting to the Corpirate’s club down the block where he knows either Iosef is or someone who knows where Iosef is.

 

The bouncer outside holds a hand up to stop Trevor and Trevor watches his own hand pull the gun up and shoot the man between the eyes. His mind is somewhere outside of his body as he moves into the building. A muffled sound of people screaming and running, while music plays like a drumbeat against his own chest.

 

He shields himself up against a pillar as cover and peeks to find that he doesn't have to think about it as muscle memory takes over him and before he knows it he’s standing in the middle of a pile of five dead bodies, people are running from the building like ants in a flood.

 

A bullet hits his body armor and he’s taken back into his body for a moment only to leave it again as he runs along glass as a cover, the glass shattering behind him as he runs. He sends a few shots back as he runs, and then he stops when he reaches the end of the room. He spots a group of people on the second floor and makes his way up the stairs, only to find it’s more security and Iosef is running from the building.

 

Trevor is hit in his body armor by the guards as they rush towards him. He winces and sends a few shots over, hitting one man in the shoulder and another in the chest. A man lunges to punch Trevor and he dodges easily, pushing the man back against the other men so he can spray a few more shots off. He doesn’t see who or where he hits, but he feels the warm spatter of blood and a man running at Trevor. The man hits Trevor’s jaw and he staggers back and over the second floor railing.

 

Trevor writhes in pain on the floor, suddenly all too aware of the definition of the word pain. He feels something in his heart ache for himself, back in this kind of life all over again. He leaves his body again and he’s able to stagger up and spray off shots so he can escape the building.

 

He’s running back to the continental and sitting in a bath before he’s able to bring himself back down to Earth.

 

He exhales and winces a bit at the pain coming from his sore back and then relaxes in the warm water. He has relatively small, but dark purple welts on his chest from where he was shot. He almost pokes at them, but then decides against it.

 

Exiting the bathroom, Trevor can’t help but notice that his bed has been made and his pillow no longer had a bullet hole in it. Someone had shot him from outside the room.

 

Trevor goes to the window, not his best decision, and looks around at the many tall buildings with windows and rooftops. He tries to think what sniper might have it out for him, but given that it’s been five years of time for anyone he used to know to learn any skill, and the Corpirate apparently has a hit out for him, there isn’t really any way to make an accurate guess. Though… This sniper either has very bad aim or was trying to help Trevor.

 

Trevor lays in his bed, but isn’t able to get any sleep as his heart goes from resting and breaking, to panicking and angry. When he has enough of no sleep and it’s a socially acceptable time, he heads over to Matt Bragg’s room to check on him and Perkins. It’s early morning and the door opens suspiciously with a small push from Trevor. He steels himself and pulls a knife into his hand, ready for anything. 

 

The room is torn apart, blood on the chair, on the ground, on the wall, on the bed. He scrunches his nose, the metallic smell invading, and he checks the closet, then the bathroom. When he doesn’t find anything he picks up the phone to let the front desk man know and then heads back into his own room to get ready.

 

Trevor takes his next logical step in visiting every club the Corpirate owns in Los Santos and this club is significantly easier to crash. He’s inside and sneaking past guards before they even know he’s in there. 

 

The bass pounds against the glass of the building and Trevor feels something hard press into the back of head.

 

“Trevor Collins,” a deep voice states.

 

Trevor rolls his eyes and in one motion he turns, breaks the man's arm, and takes the gun. He shoots the man through the top of the head, and then jumps back when a bullet hits the glass a inch in front of himself. 

 

He fires a few shots off in the direction he was shot from and is surprised when a shot hits him in the hip and takes him down. “AUGH!” Trevor struggles to stand up for a few moments, and when he does, he fires a few shots and then limps towards the elevator.

 

Trevor curses and gently pokes at the hole in his hip, wincing and then swearing even more. He rides the elevator all the way to the top floor, firing off shots before he can even see the whole rooftop.

 

Trevor limps out of the elevator and has to aim through his hair that’s fallen into his face. He sees Matt Bragg, bloody and beaten sitting limply in a chair, while Perkins stands over him, holding a bigger knife than she’d had before. Before he’s able to quite process what’s happening, someone hits Trevor from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue pt 2 y'all

In the same city, but a few nights ago, a professional gambler sits with some old friends in a penthouse.

 

The sky is full of stars and the penthouse is illuminated with gold and green light. A group of ten sit around a coffee table, chatting and drinking.

 

“He came into my garage, driving Trevor’s car, holding Trevor’s keys, and told  _ me _ to keep it for him. He wanted me to strip it and sell it for him. The fucking  **nerve** of that kid!” Rimmy Tim, or Jeremy, the gambler isn’t quite sure which name he’s going by in the private of a kingpin’s penthouse. “Obviously I hit the kid and told him I didn’t work for his father and I was no longer going to work  _ with _ him either.” Jeremy was a few drinks in, but still going strong as ever.

 

“Serves him right, you know,” Michael, or maybe Mogar right now, adds. “Everyone knows you don’t fucking fuck with that asshole. Sure he’s been out for a while, but who the fuck cares?!”

 

The Golden Boy, Gavin, clears his throat and motions with the champain in his hand. Lifting his head a few centimeters off Mogar’s chest to look at Rimmy Tim. “Did the Corpirate never tell his son about Collins? The kid is what? Twenty? Shouldn’t he know about Collins by now?”

 

“Well,” the Vagabond, Ryan, adds in, sipping a diet coke rather than liquor, “in a city full of criminals, there’s plenty of names to hear and legacies to leave. The kid’s lived a rich, untouchable, and sheltered life.”

 

“So what are going to do about it?” Supernova, Fiona is bouncing in her seat and ready to start a fight.

 

“Nothing,” Ray says at the same time Beardo, Jack, says, “Don’t touch it.”

 

“ _ I  _ am going to help my friend, and I’m also going to let Matt Bragg know,” Jeremy says.

 

“You do that, if you need back up I’m here but currently we have no ties with the Corpirate or Collins,” Geoff, the Kingpin, says.

 

“That’s not entirely true…” Ryan points towards Ray.

 

“Hey! It’s been like eight years since I left those assholes.”

 

“But you think the Corpirate might hold a grudge?” Ladybird, Lindsay asks.

 

“I think he’s a selfish asshole who will do whatever it takes to save himself.”

 

Gavin giggles into his glass and then says, “Fuck it, I’ll help anywhere you need it Rimmy.” So they are still using street names.

 

“Alright,” Geoff waves his hands around, “so we have Mr. Money Moves here. Jeremy, why’d you bring him?” So they’re not using street names.

 

Jeremy takes a shot and then says, “I’ve known him since forever, and he was basically born with a sniper in his hand.”

 

“Oh!” Geoff smiles, “You’re the one who was genetically engineered in a test tube to shoot people.”

 

The gambler raises an eyebrow behind his heavy, golden sunglasses. He wears a bright green tracksuit, a large white fur jacket and a matching white golf cap. He has countless golden chains around his neck and even more gold rings on his hands.

 

“No, I just thought he’d be a nice addition to the crew and me and him were going to team up with Matt Bragg to help take out Iosef and the Corpirate,” Jeremy laughs.

 

“Well…” Geoff smiles even bigger and looks around at the crew, everyone at one stage of happy or another, and sticks a hand out towards the man, “in that case, welcome to the crew…” Geoff grapples for a name.

 

The man takes Geoff’s hand and shakes it, “Sammie G.”


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor comes to and each blink of his eyes reveals more of the rooftop he’s still on. Matt Bragg is still limp in a chair, and it’s impossible to tell if he’s alive or not. Perkins sits in a chair a bit to the front and right of Trevor, filing her nails and smiling happily. The Corpirate stands in front of Trevor, and two men stand to the sides of him.

 

He trashes against the chair, his hip burns and his head pounds, only to find that his arms are tied behind himself and his legs are secured to the chair.

 

“Ah, you’re up,” the Corpirate is shaky, and smoking a cigar. He doesn't seem to have slept in a few nights.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Trevor spits at him and struggles against the chair despite his head and hip.

 

“I’m sure you would have…” 

 

The elevator makes a ding from behind Trevor and he cranes his neck to try to see who it is. When Burnie Burns, the owner of the Continental steps into Trevor’s field of view, he’s more than just surprised.

 

“I see you have Trevor…” he remarks coldly to the Corpirate, and then he tsks before sending Trevor a smile. It had been years since they’d seen each other but they were always on good terms.

 

“Burnie, he’s ours-”

 

“Yeah, I’m not here for him.” He holds up a finger to silence the Corpirate and pulls out a gun. The two guards at Trevor’s side move to grab theirs but Burnie puts a bullet through Perkins head before either of them can do anything. “She did business on Continental property. Rules are rules. I’ll be on my way now.” Burnie gives Trevor a thumbs up and then he leaves again.

 

“What a fucking weirdo,” the Corpirate takes a drag of his cigar. “Trevor, we can stop here. You leave Iosef alone and we both go on our ways.”

 

“Fuck you!” Trevor struggles again and the Corpirate punches him from the right. Pain shoots through Trevor’s head and his head starts throbbing even harder. A light from another rooftop reflects into his eyes and he squints at where it came from.

 

“I guess we’re done here then.” The Corpirate shakes his head and tosses the cigar onto the ground before entering the elevator.

 

The guy to Trevor’s left takes out a plastic bag and Trevor starts thrashing before they pull it over his head.

 

His heart beating faster than it had in years, he’s shaking and trying to kick himself free and punch something as he tugs at his restraints, only for his vision to fill with the clear blue of the bag and his nose and mouth suck nothing but bag.

 

He can feel himself slowing down, panicking more and then he gets a hand free just as the man to his left drops to the ground. Trevor rips the bag off and tugs the other man’s hand towards the ground, throwing him off balance. The man’s face explodes with blood and flesh as he gets shot.

 

Trevor doesn’t stop to collect his breath or thoughts as he gets his other hand free and then unties his legs. He looks across the rooftop towards where he was hit in the face with a light and squints his eyes only to a golden white and green dot moving across and disappearing down what seems like a fire escape.

 

After untying Matt Bragg, Trevor holds an ear up to his face to hear him breathing shallowly. Trying to pull Matt Bragg up by laying one of his arms across his shoulders only leads to Trevor falling onto his injured hip and yelping out in pain.

 

He can leave Matt Bragg here and escape and send help or come back when he isn’t injured… but he doesn’t seem to be in a stable condition so that’s not really an option. Trevor groans as he pulls his burner phone from his pocket to call in a favor.

 

“Who is this?” Rimmy’s voice comes from the phone.

 

“Me and Matt Bragg are on the Corpirate’s downtown Vinewood club’s roof. He’s unconscious and I’m hurt.” Trevor sighed as he said the next part, “We need some backup.”

 

“Already on my way,” Rimmy revved an engine and then the line went silent as he hung up.

 

Trevor sucked air through his teeth as he inspected his hip closer. Deciding to ignore his hip, he leans over to where he dropped Matt Bragg on the ground and tries to assess what might be wrong with him. It’s weird because as Trevor leans over to look at the wounds, the world starts to spin just a bit before Trevor’s cheek is pressed against the roof concrete as well.

 

He hears Rimmy Tim’s monster truck before he sees it, which isn’t necessarily a good thing considering the garish colors. People are rushing from the building and evacuating around Rimmy as he starts to scale the building, a large gun of some sort strapped to his back.

 

“Alright, Trevor, where are you hurt?” Rimmy squats down and angles his head to peer at Trevor from above his sunglasses.

 

“I was shot in my right hip.” Trevor doesn’t move to prove it, but Rimmy nods nonetheless and looks over at Matt Bragg.

 

“Well we can get the whole story in a bit then I guess. Are you able to walk?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Good enough, I’ve got the freak, you follow behind us.” Rimmy, as careful as the guy can be, slings Matt Bragg over his shoulders and does his best to keep himself and Matt Bragg balanced as he tries to help Trevor up. “I’ll lead the way, you follow.”

 

Rimmy power walks towards the elevator, but when it’s clear that Trevor is going to be walking very slowly, he walks a bit slower.

 

While they wait in the elevator, Rimmy asks, “So what exactly happened there?”

 

“Perkins betrayed the continental, she was being held by Matt Bragg, and somehow he ended up like this. I was following Iosef and the Corpirate which led me here, they had me tied up and some sniper took out one of the guards so I was able to get free but I was already hurt from getting here.”

 

Rimmy looks a bit shocked, “A sniper?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know any snipers but I think I saw him leaving.”

 

“Hmm…” The elevator dings when they get to the bottom floor, and Rimmy is more than ready to shoot anyone with whatever his gun is, but the floor is more or less cleared out so they’re able to make their way to Rimmy’s truck with no problems.

 

Rimmy tosses Matt Bragg into the back seats and Trevor hears someone yelp from inside as he makes his way to take the passenger seat. The monster truck, themed purple and orange on the outside is themed just the same on the inside. In the back seat, a guy who Trevor has to blink at a few times to remember sits with a golden laptop, holding the unconscious Matt Bragg away from himself with a middle finger to his forehead.

 

“Hey Gavin,” Trevor greets.

 

The man looks up from the laptop, his eyes hidden behind golden sunglasses. “Trevor! Jeremy you didn’t tell me we were picking up Trevor!”

 

“You were out here on security duty and you just didn’t look at the security to see who I was with?” 

 

“Well-” Gavin starts to squawk but is cut short when Rimmy pounds the gas pedal and they shoot forward.

 

“HQ or Continental?” Rimmy asks and Trevor isn’t sure he’s supposed to answer so he doesn't.

 

“Matt Bragg was staying at the Continental so we might as well just go pick up some things real quick and then head to HQ,” Gavin answers for Trevor.

 

“Do you guys have a doctor at your HQ?”

 

Rimmy laughs, “No… We probably should get a new one, shouldn’t we?”

 

“Hey, me and Michael are  _ very good _ at stitching people back up!”

 

“I’d say at best you guys would earn a D+.”

 

When they get to the hotel, Trevor limps to the main desk to ask to see the doctor while Rimmy carries Matt Bragg with and Gavin heads up to his room to gather Matt Bragg’s things.

 

“You know Trevor,” Rimmy says as Trevor is getting the bullet removed from his hip, “A week and a half ago I would have bet my life that I’d never see or hear from you again.”

 

“I probably would have done the same to be fair.” Trevor winces as the bullet is pried out and alcohol is rubbed on his wound. “The fakes were probably the only crew I ever kept up with.”

 

“What do you mean?” The doctor stitches Trevor’s hip and slaps a bandage on it.

 

“I didn’t ever go out of my way to see you guys on TV or read about you in the newspaper, but when I saw a headline I did read it.” Jeremy laughs. “Hey, doctor, how much am I going to be able to move?”

 

“I would say not at all for two days, but…” he leans over to a trolley cart with a load of pills and such piled on it, “take two of these and you should be fine for anything.” The doctor hands Trevor a pill bottle and then moves on to start checking Matt Bragg. After wrapping a hand that had apparently been missing a bit of a finger, checking for a concussion and running an x-ray, the doctor says, “He’s going to be fine, he’s just in shock from having his finger cut off… He’s also been beaten pretty badly, plenty of shallow cuts and a few bullet grazings, but a few stitches and he’ll be fine.”

 

“Thank you doc!”

 

Trevor makes his way to his room, and waves Rimmy and Gavin bye.

 

Before drifting off to sleep hours later, Trevor receives a text from Gavin stating that Iosef will be at a ship docking the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight trigger warning for reference to pedophilia, kidnapping, prostitution & the f-slur. skip to the end notes to read more abt these if it might be triggering for you.

Sammie G jumps more than climbs down a fire escape and then he’s off in the direction of where he left his car, sleek, low and black. It was parked a few blocks away so he’s out of breath and shaking when he gets back there.

 

He tosses off his hat and fur jacket into the back seat, he looks at his large fuzzy dice hanging from his rearview, chuckles a bit to cheer himself up, and has to tell himself that he’s helped Trevor Collins and that the man can clearly take care of himself from there. Sammie can go home, nap and make a burrito.

 

Trevor Collins is okay, will be safe soon, and Sammie G doesn’t have anything to worry about.

 

Something in his gut tells him he’s wrong as he speeds off towards his house.

 

Sammie G’s house is… homely, it’s in a neighborhood of houses that look exactly the same, and nothing would be noticeably special about it from the outside except for the fact that his house is the only house that is covered in spray paint. The other houses all have one, maybe three at most, tags on them, his house has seven tags laid over atop each other just on his front door.

 

The house’s previously white-turned-chipped-yellow paint isn’t able to be seen anymore.

 

He remembers how it got to this point pretty well. In high school he fell in with the main gang running his neighborhood and was very careful to stay lower, to not stick his neck out and not offer to do anything too crazy. Then he started hooking up with guys around town, sometimes for money, it didn’t really matter. He ended up hooking up with some guys pretty high up in his gang and when they found out that Sammie wasn’t quite a sit down and settle kind of guy, despite being in high school, these older men started harassing Sammie for being non-commital and gay, none of them willing to admit that they themselves were as well.

 

So someone spraypainted “Faggot” on Sammie’s broken garage door. And then others followed with “Whore” and what-not. And then people started tagging his house with names of guys he’d either fucked or the gangs they belonged to.

 

He found it hilarious. 

 

They usually weren’t bold enough to touch Sammie, but sometimes they were. When one of his exes, one higher up in his old gang tried to “teach him a lesson”, Sammie G’s neighborhood gang fell apart overnight, the only people left to go after him were from gangs that didn’t know who he was or who his friends were.

 

Sammie needed money and was either dumb enough or lucky enough that he was able to gamble his way up and into the Fake crew. He had connections and he had a reputation.

 

He stayed in his childhood home though, now much, much, much older than he’d been back then. At first he stayed for his grandma, sick and needing someone to take care of her, now he stayed for the fun of it.

 

His broken garage door coughed as it pulled up enough for Sammie to pull his car into it, and then he went to go play video games.

 

Sammie G relaxed into bed that night, wound up and tense, listening to music rather than his surroundings, which in hindsight was a very…  _ very _ poor decision. He closes his eyes and an unfortunately familiar feeling of hands grabbing him and a bag covering his head is felt. Sammie does as one usually would in such a situation and starts thrashing around. This results in a few punches to his jaw and he’s out like a light.

 

Sammie G comes to and he’s pissed off, tied down to what feels like a steel chair. He smells the sea, cologne, and sawdust. Waves are crashing closeby, it’s still dark from what he can tell, being that he still has a sack over his head. Creepy.

 

“Is he awake yet?” a youngish sounding guy asks with just a slight whimper in his voice.

 

Sammie scoffs and the sound of people jumping in surprise and them the familiar sound of gripping a gun is heard.

 

“Guess that answers your question, sir.”

 

“Yeah,  _ no shit. _ ” Footsteps cautiously approach Sammie and a hard shoe toes his shin. “Hey, hey bastard you’re the one who helped Trevor Collins right? Not gonna act like a big man now?”

 

“While normally I enjoy being tied up, you’ll have to untie me before I show you exactly how big I am.” Everyone stills at that and Sammie lets out a giggle. “Well… what’s it gonna be?”

 

Something hard and metal  the side of his head with a crack. He’s familiar enough to being hit by this particular object to know that it was the bottom of a pistol. Sammie groans and clenches his jaw before turning his giggles into laughs.

 

“Listen, I know people sometimes need to give some pain before they’re able to get off, but you’re really not gonna treat a lady to dinner first?”

  
“ _ Shut _ \-  **Shut** the fuck up!” the guy’s voice cracks and Sammie decides that this is going to be too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more in depth trigger warning* so alfredo gets kidnapped by iosef in this chapter and it also goes a bit into his backstory. when he was in high school he would have sex with older guys around town for money and because he was just kid he didn't wanna be some gangsters trophy husband and they all started getting angry at him and spraypainted the f-slur on his house


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor decides to kill time by getting more information on the Corpirate. He spots a car belonging to the Corpirate heading on its way to pull into a parking garage of one of his buildings so Trevor shoots out the tires, and then pops a shot through the driver side window and watches as the car crawls to a stop, the driver evidently dead.

 

Two men get out of the car from the back, and then start firing shots in Trevor’s direction as he scrambles to hide behind the nearest car. 

 

“Bastards,” Trevor hisses as he tries to peek around the front bumper of the car. A shot hits less than two inches from his head, and he ducks back. Trevor scoots back a few feet and peaks through the car’s windows, able to fire a few shots off at the men. The sound of one hitting the floor let’s Trevor rejoice a bit, the other approaches the car as Trevor slinks around to the other side of it. When the man sees that Trevor is missing, he starts to turn just as Trevor slams the man into the ground.

 

Trevor holds a heel on the man’s throat, and a gun to his temple. “Hello, I have a few questions for you.”

 

The man’s eyes bulge and he glances around, gasping for air.

 

“Come on, I know you want to help me out here.” Trevor makes a show of pretending to click the safety off of the gun that he had already fired from. “Just tell me where the Corpirate keeps his money, and we’ll be done here.”

 

“W- _ What _ ?!”

 

“Listen, I’m in a tough spot right now, and I just want to know where the man keeps everything he owns. Not in his house, I know that much. Help me out here and we can be friends or something.”

 

“He- keeps his money in the church on Pine Cone. There’s a back room, it’s obvious that the church is a front.”

 

“Thank you,” Trevor thanks the man by giving him a bullet to the skull.

 

Trevor gets to the church as the man had instructed and he walks down the isle of the mostly empty church and into a back room, a few people dressed in business casual, “Alright, church just got out, everyone file out please.” Trevor is responded to with a gunshot, and he ducks back behind a pillar to fire a few shots over where they came from.

 

A few screams, a body hitting the floor, and three people sprinting out of the vault later, Trevor drops two molotovs and calls it a good day. 

 

Trevor runs a hand through his hair as he exits the church and would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel like a badass.

 

Trevor stops for lunch at the continental and gives Rimmy Tim a call.

 

“Hey dude, it’s weird hearing from you again, let alone hearing from you so much just in these past two days or whatever,” Rimmy’s pleasant.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. Well, Golden Boy gave me a tip on Yosef last night-”

 

“And you were wondering if you could get some backup?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t put it so bluntly. I did just burn down the Corpirates biggest bank though, so I feel like we should be hearing from him pretty soon.”

 

“‘We’?”

 

“I mean… He’s gotta know that you and the Golden Boy helped me out yesterday, and also Axial was kidnapped and beaten by him yesterday. I’m not gonna say it’s personal yet, but…”

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit personal, isn’t it.” Rimmy lets out a laugh. “Alright, how about you head over to Geoff’s tonight, I’ll text you the address, try to be there before five, we’ll come up with something then.”

 

“Sounds awesome.” Trevor takes a bite of his sandwich, “Oh, and it really is nice talking to you again.”

 

“Likewise.” Rimmy hangs up.

 

Trevor finishes up his lunch, packs his room into his car and checks out. When he arrives at the apartment building, he’s less than surprised to see Jeremy waiting outside for him, and even more surprised to see just how big the giant glass building is.

 

“Hey Trev,” he’s greeted with a pat on the shoulder, and is lead into the building and up to Geoff’s place. “So this is where we plan most our heists and things like this. Matt Bragg’s a bit out of commission as of right now, but we’ve got the whole rest of the crew ready.”

 

Before Trevor’s able to ask just what Jeremy means by that, he rounds a corner into the common area to find what looks like a party going on. People playing on an xbox,  others clinking drinks in an open kitchen, and a group of people playing cards.

 

“Eyy! The Trevor Collins!” A mustachioed, tattooed, tuxedo wearing man greets, whom Trevor assumes to be Geoff, the Kingpin, based on appearance description.

 

“Hey,” Trevor greets back by sticking a hand out to shake.

 

“Damn Jeremy, you didn’t tell us you were bringing Trevor fucking Collins,” a woman, playing a video game calls over to them.

 

“Yes I did Lindsay, you just weren’t listening.”

 

“Oh, as if you have any right to tell someone else they weren’t listening,” Mogar teases from where he’s having a drink.

 

“Alright crew,” Geoff calls, “we can get to business now that Trevor Collins is here…” Geoff looks around, counting off all the people there as they quit their activities and sit around the couch. “We’re missing someone.”

 

“Matt Bragg,” Gavin points out.

 

“No, no, not Matt Bragg…” Geoff takes a moment thinking about it as Trevor takes a seat, everyone starts looking around trying to figure out who’s missing.

 

“Sammie,” a green and black haired woman supplies.

 

“Sammie G!” Geoff claps his hands together. “Did he call in to any of you today?”

 

“He didn’t return my text about this meeting,” Beardo says, looking at her phone.

 

“Hmm…” Geoff puts a finger to his chin. “Ryan, you’re on Sammie house duty. I’d say go check it out now, but you can wait until after the meeting.”

 

The Vagabond responds with, “I’ll wait until after the meeting.”

 

“Good man. Alright, we’re here to… Well I would have said help Trevor Collins but it seems that we’re a bit more than past that now. Matt Bragg was attacked by the Corpirate yesterday and Gavin and Jeremy had to go get him, rescuing Trevor on the way. They know we’re in this now and we know where they are.” Geoff pauses for a moment and motions for Gavin.

 

“What me?!”

 

“Yes you, dipshit, you’re the one who hacked Iosef’s bank.”

 

“Oh… Well, yeah, I hacked Iosef and saw he bought a ticket on a ship at the dock for tonight, and then I went through his call and messaging history, weird little dude he is, and I know he’ll be there at ten tonight.”

 

“And there we have it,” Geoff takes the spotlight back, “we can kill the little bitch tonight, and his dad should be far from what Gavin told me.”

 

“Well, the Corpirate didn’t buy a ticket but Iosef implied that he’d be there in a call with one of his friends and also they know that Matt Bragg and Trevor are alive so I assume he’d be leaving as well.”

 

Geoff nods at Gavin, “Now what we need is a plan.”

 

“Well,” Trevor sits forward and points at the dock on the map of Los Santos on Geoff’s coffee table, “there’s a warehouse at the marina, and a bunch of cargo crates. It’d be pretty easy for someone to drive a car in the marina, and for everyone to hide around the warehouse and the cargo.”

 

Everyone nods and leans closer to the map.

 

Trevor continues, “I can drive in, just me in my car, and kill as many guys as I can and create a big distraction while three people sneak through the warehouse, four people sneak around the warehouse in pairs, and someone sneaks through the cargo crates. After I pull everyone out, the seven at the house flank for a distraction, we need a sniper in the cargo, and I’ll stay in the car as get-away.”

 

Geoff nods, “Ray, you’re the sniper in the cargo-”

 

“Hooray,” he fake cheers.

 

“Jeremy, Michael, Jack, you’re going through the warehouse. Ryan, Fiona, you’ve got the right side of the building, Gavin and Lindsay, you two have the left side of the building.” Trevor tries to make quick note of who’s who.

 

“What about you, Geoff?” Trevor asks, noticing he didn’t count quiet right on the amount of people.

 

“I’ll be driving in after you, bringing even more rukus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lovin this fic...... (heart emoji)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at georgebenji or georgebenji art.
> 
> This is gonna be fairly long, I'm thinking 20k words, but we'll see how it goes. If you're antsy for more treyco or something more alfreyco I've got a few finished fics to hold you over lmao.


End file.
